


A Siriusly Magical Birthday

by Lil_Sphinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, James quietly observes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black's Birthday, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Sirius and Lily are essentially siblings, Worried Sirius Black, change my mind i dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sphinx/pseuds/Lil_Sphinx
Summary: Usually on people’s birthdays they are woken up in a loving manner. Possibly some breakfast in bed, serenading them awake, or even an excited “Happy Birthday Mate!”Sirius Black could only dream of what that would be like.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, minor - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Siriusly Magical Birthday

Usually on people’s birthdays they are woken up in a loving manner. Possibly some breakfast in bed, serenading them awake, or even an excited “Happy Birthday Mate!” 

Sirius Black could only dream of what that would be like.

Instead he got a messy black haired bespectacled boy jumping  ON him, a mousy looking boy throwing  Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans at him, and an asshat wolf boy holding a camera and pressing the button to glory. Despite the horrendous birthday awakening, they all knew that he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“ Happy Birthday Padfoot! You’re officially sixteen, you old dog!” James dodged a quick swat to the head and hugged Sirius tightly. Peter came and joined the hug while Remus levitated the camera and joined in the group hug while the camera continued to click away.

After all the birthday wishes they sat down to hand Sirius the gifts that had been left at the foot of his bed. James vibrated with excitement while sitting shoved his present into Sirius’s hands, “ Open it! Open it! You’ll love it!” Chuckling at his best friend’s antics he opened the gift to find a red dog collar, raising his brow he looked at James to see him still excited and pointing at the tag, looking at the golden tag embossed with:  Padfoot - if lost please return to the Marauders . Sirius got up and pulled James in for a tight hug smiling to glory. Peter gave him a bag of chocolate frogs, the boxes of Every Flavoured Beans that hadn’t been chucked at him and twenty sugar quills. Remus handed him a notebook and a black quill that had gold at the tip of the feather, explaining that he and the others had one, and that they could write to each other and only they would see the message. (Sorta like magical texting?)

The rest of the morning was spent laughing, getting a major sugar rush (cause who’s not gonna eat candy on their birthday at seven in the morning?), and planning out pranks to pull on their classmates. Until Peter walked into a wrapped box that had most likely even pushed under Sirius’s bed. “Hey Sirius! You got another present!” Sirius walked over ignoring James muttering to Remus ‘must be a secret admirer’. He ripped the paper off and found a bunch of glossy looking books (Remus had called them magazines right?) with pictures of motorbikes, a really cool muggle invention that he had been dying to see up close. Underneath the books was a black leather jacket that he knew people who rode those bikes often wore. A small note was tucked inside. 

Happy Birthday Sirius!

I know you’ve been wanting to see one of these so I want you to meet me at the Quidditch Pitch at 10:00 pm tonight. Don’t be late!

P.S. bring your broom.

Love, L.E.

While the guys behind him were chatting about the letter and gifts, Sirius began to pale, he knew who  L.E.  was and if James caught drift of who it was he’d be crushed. But while those terrifying thoughts ran through his head he was still madly grinning, because she knew better than anyone how much he wanted one. The both of them would stay up late chatting about anything and everything under the sky, from their families to their feelings (especially her rising feelings to a bespectacled quidditch player), to sometimes just ranting about something or someone. He loved her unconditionally and he knew she felt the same. But being seen with her would create a huge misunderstanding that he couldn’t put James through.

For the rest of the day Sirius hung out with the guys laughing and pranking the Slytherins. James, Remus and Peter got the Great Hall to project some of Sirius’s best moments on the Quidditch Pitch, and they also got the Gryffindors to sing Happy Birthday, even the professors chimed in!

Around nine thirty at night Sirius threw the leather jacket on and grabbed his broom before quietly walking out of the common room. In order to avoid Filch or the Prefects Sirius changed to his dog form and sprinted for the Quidditch Pitch changing back as soon as he arrived

Standing behind the post was a red head with emerald green eyes. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, she wore black tights and a loose sweater that was slowly falling off her shoulders. She had a broom in one hand while the other was carrying a bag which looked to be quite full.

“Sirius! Happy Birthday!” Lily ran up to him and hugged him tightly before smirking at the outfit, “ I see your wearing a new jacket. Where on earth did you get something so fantastic?” She teased as he rolled his eyes.

“ Haha, funny. Where exactly are we going that I need my broom?” 

Lily giggled. “I’m taking you to muggle London! I’m not saying anything else!”

Lily grabbed her broom and mounted it and flashed through the air Sirius following suit after a minute.

Arriving in London they both stuffed their brooms in Lily’s bag before the redhead grabbed the birthday boy’s hand and dragged him off. Sirius had no idea where he was going, I mean he was slightly distracted by all the amazing muggle inventions! He was pulled back into reality when Lily stopped walking, and said they were here. 

They were at a store of sorts, it was nothing fancy but it did seem to be closed. None the less they walked inside and standing in the middle was Arthur Weasley and a man who he recognized as Lily’s dad from the pictures she once showed him. Behind them was a motorbike.

“Happy Birthday!” The two men exclaimed. 

Lily turned and began to speak  very  quickly, “So I know that you’ve always wanted to ride a bike but I thought I’d go one step forward and give you a bike! This used to be my uncle’s, but when he moved he didn’t want to bring it with him so it’s been at our place. Then I thought why not make it look cooler, and that’s where Mr. Weasley came in! He’s always wanted to work with muggle objects so he tricked it out for you and we gave it a new coat of paint!”

The bike was gorgeous, it was midnight blue with a Lion on the side, you could slightly see it roaring. Sirius ran up and hugged Lily, then her dad and Arthur.

Arthur Weasley chuckled, “ Don’t thank us until you’ve tried it son! Lily and I worked really hard to trick it out for you! Go on!” Ushering him to the bike.

The four moved the bike to an empty lot outside, Sirius got onto to the bike mesmerized by its beauty, the sound when he had started it, and then he began to move it. It was amazing! Everything he’s ever wanted. 

“ Press the button on the front!” Lily screamed.

Pressing the button he suddenly left the ground. The bike could fly! It was the best thing ever! 

After thanking the both of them over and over again, he and Lily had to go back before everyone noticed they were gone. They hopped on the bike and flew over London, it was a sight to see.

As they got reached Hogwarts they got off the bike and it drove away on its own. Lily explained that for now it’ll head back to the shed at her house but he can always call it and it’ll come. 

Sirius grabbed her and placed a kiss on her forehead. “ I swear if James doesn’t end up marrying you I’ll take you myself!” He teased. Lily turned red and hit him on the head before both of them ran back to the common room. Neither of them noticing a black haired boy smiling at the sight of the two people he loved the most loving each other in a way that no one else could.

**Author's Note:**

> A sibling like relationship between Lily and Sirius is just what I need. Honestly the idea of them getting that sibling love that they don’t get from their siblings warms my heart!


End file.
